One True Love
by fairylover1434
Summary: After Igneels desapeard Natsu was ready to keep fighting for the ones he loved and cared about. But Zeref has other plans . Lucy sacrifices herself to save Natsu from turning in to something evil. Will he turn back to normal? or will he continue to be the demon? will everybody live? I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does


Natsu spoke of the future he wanted, just like Igneels taught him, but Zeref had other planes with Natsu. Only Zeref new the real nature of Natsu. Natsu was the demon of END. The only one that could destroy him but a terrible mistake happen wen he was born. Natsu concealed all the power inside him neglecting the knowledge of it.

Zeref took advantage of Natsu's vulnerability of the death of his dad that dragon king Igneel to unlock his true power.

"Alright lets finish this once and for all" Natsu said to all the members of Fairy Tail with tears in his eyes.

"Hahahahahaha" a voice came out of nowhere

But Natsu new that voice  
"Show your face!" Natsu screamed

"No, I'll show everybody your real face" Zaref said

As he sopke the spell that will awaken his power and knowledge of it.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhh!" Natsu screamed  
"Get our of my he... Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

Natsu's body stated twitching in different direction and all of FT was scared thinking that Zeref had the power to poses other body's but it wasn't that. Red markings covering Natsus body and horns started to grow on his forehead and wings on his back. All of FT where scared seeing what was happening to Natsu.

A loud roar came out of his mouth. Natsus eyes turned black with a white dot in the middle. Most of FT ran but only the closest to Natsu staid trying to figure out what was going on with him.

"Foolish humans, cant you see? Natsu is the demon of END, the only one powerful enough to destroy me. After he destroys me he will maintain his form and do as he pleases."

Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Charles and Lucy where the only ones there to witness the killing of Zeref.

"Good bye world you've had enough of me destroying you. Now it's time to blame it on somebody else"

"NOOOO!" Lucy screamed "Natsu is not going to destroy this world because we're hear to brings him back!"

"Foolish girl can't you see that hes gone forever! Nothing can bring him back"

Erza:"We are FT"  
Wendy:"theres nothing we cant acomplish together"  
Happy:"because we are friends"  
Charles:"we are family"  
Gray:" and nothing cant break that"  
Lucy:" and nothing is going to stop us!"

"Lets see you try" Zeref said

Zeref came out in the open so Natsu could find him and kill him. He didn't put a fight when Natsu came and attack. He stabed Zeref in the chest with his bear hands ans ripped his heart out.

"Thank you Natsu" those where the last words Zeref said.

"NATSU!" Gray screamed "come back to us!"

Natsu looked over and ran towards Gray and when he was going to attack, Gray nearly dodged it. Erza stepped in and started fighting with him

"Snap out of it Natsu, this isn't you!" she screamed

Natsu roared louder when he couldn't hit anybody.

"Natsu-san please stop we're your friends. We're your family." Wendy screamed as she dodge and attack

Wendy hit the floor and Gray went to help her. Natsu notice an opening to attack and Lucy also noticed it and ran as fast as she could.

"NATSU!" she screamed.

Everything suddenly froze when Lucy hugged Natsu as he's hand was inside her stomach. Natsu had an inner fight with the power of the demon that was inside of him but couldn't win.

"Natsu..." he heard. "Natsu come back to us, come back to me"

He was able to fight the power and finally see what was going on.

"I love you, Natsu" Lucy whispered.

Natsu couldn't understand what was happening and why was Lucy hugging him when he looked done he saw his hand going through her stomach. His eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Lu-lu-Lucy" Natsu said with a cracked voice and tears in his eyes.

"It's not your fault" Lucy said "You've sacrificed yourself so many times to save me. This time I did it for you" her voice was slowly fading away.

"Natsu, I love you" she said and kissed him gently on the lips. They could taste each others tears that had been falling for a while. Natsu finally got his hand out of her and hugged her and put her down gently on the floor.

"WENDY! PLEASE DO SOMETHING!" Natsu begged her.

She was already there when he screamed. Lucy took Natsus hand and hold it tight.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you that I love you" Lucy said

"I vowed that i would protect the precious and most important thing in the world to me" Natsu said " and I ended up hurting it. Lucy please don't die. You are my one and only since the first day I met you"

Wendy was doing all she could to try and save Lucy but she had lost so much blood that she went unconscious.

Natsu stood up but his head was down. He wouldn't dare too look up at Erza, Gray or anybody else. He turned around and ran as fast as he could, the love of his life just died because of him and he couldn't forgive him self for it.

"Natsu" Happy said with overflowing tears. "Don't leave us, don't leave me"

Erza held Happy and hugged him as they went to Lucy's side.

"Don't you dare die on us Lucy" Erza said "you will live and you will bring Natsu back"

Everybody was praying for a miracle to happen. Cheria and Lyon ran to them when she saw Lucy on the ground and Wendy trying her hardest to heal her.

"Let me help you" she said "if we both do it together we might have a chance of helping her"

Wendy nodded and they both used all there power to save Lucy.

"We did it" Wendy said with joy in her voice

"Why isn't she waking up?" Gray asked with concern in hi is voice

"She's healed but now its up to her of she wants to survive" Cheria said

"What do you mean? Isn't you magic supposed to heal people?" Lyon asked

"Yes and she is but she lost so much blood that shes unconscious and even is she regains her blood back the brutality of this injury may leave her in an unconscious state for a long time" Wendy replied

"It's finally over" Gray said looking at Zeref body from a distance "No more death be caused by him"

"Yeah, lets just hope that everybody can recuperate from all this destruction" Erza replied

Several month later Magnolia was back to normal. Everybody lived their life's as if nothing ever happened. But that wasn't true to the members of FT. Lucy was still unconscious from that battle and Natsu was nowhere to be found. Not even the dragonslayes with there super scenes of smell could find him. Nothing was the same for them.

"How is she?" Mavis, the first guild master, asked

"She's stable and that's a good sign but I still don't know if she will ever wake up" Porlyousika said "Can. You watch over her while I go and look for some plants to make some medicine?"

"Yes" Mavis answered

She left and Mavis got closer to Lucy.

"Hi Lucy it's me Mavis. I know you can hear me. So please listen carefully to what I'm going to say to you. Everybody here in FT is waiting for you to wake up. None of them have been the same since the incident but they still have hope that you will come back to us and not only that they have hope for you bringing back Natsu that disappeared that day. I now this is a lot on you right now 'cause your unconscious but you have the strongest will to surpass everything you commit to and I've seen it, you've failed and got even stronger every time you stud up. So please prove wrong the people that say that you will never wake up and show them how a real FT member fight with their lives." Mavis said this with tears hoping that this will wake her up or at least show sing of improvement.

Mavis stood there watching her. Suddenly a window opened and Mavis went to close it when she turned around she saw Lucy waking up. She ran to her and spoke softly.

"Hi Lucy. How are you feeling?"

"I feel tired and thirsty " Lucy said

"Keep resting and I'll bring you some water"

Mavis left to the bar to get some water but on her way she saw Gray, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Charles and Happy sitting on one of the tables and went to them.

"She's awake" Mavis told them and as soon as they heard that the rushed to the infirmary

"LUCY!" They all screamed when they got in.

"We're so glad you're alright" Wendy said as she hugged her

"Hey guys" Lucy said " how long have I've been out?"

"7 month" Erza answered

"What?"

"Yeah since the incident you where unconscious this whole time" Gray said.

"Juvia is glad that Lucy-san is finally awake" Juvia said

Happy flew to Lucy and hugged her. His eyes where overflowing with tears as he said

"I thought I lost you tow, please don't scare us like that again!"

"Me tow? Hey where's Natsu?" Lucy asked and everybody in the room look down and and Gray replied

"Since the incident that he hurt you and you fell unconscious I think he thought you where dead and ran away ever since then we have been sreaching for him and we haven't found him yet"

"What? Why would he think I'm dead? I'm right hear and I'm better then ever" Lucy said a little bit angry

"Yes but he would never forgive himself for hurting you. Because he loves you" Erza said

Lucy's eyes teared up. She wanted to find him. Find him and tell him that everything is alright.

"I need to find him" Lucy said "and you can't stop me from doing it."

"Who said anything from stopping you? As soon as you can move on your own we're going to look for him 'cause you're the only one that can find him" Erza said

It took a weak for Lucy to recover completely. The first place she went was Natsu's house and started looking for clues anything that could tell her where he is. She look for an hour and nothing came. She looked at the wall of memories that Natsu made when he went on missions with her and she remembers everything fun and crazy things that happened with him all the adventures, all the tears, all the smiles they shared. Tears sarted to fall on her cheeks on the overwhelming feelings and she saw a picture of the mountain she went on her first mission with him and Happy. Suddenly she thought of where he might be.

"Guys I think I have an idea of where he might be" Lucy said

"Where?" they all asked

"Happy do you remember the first time I went with you guys to rescue Rome's dad?"

"Aye" Happy said

"That place is on top of a mountain and it's pretty isolated and if he didn't want to be found he would be there. Hes a fire dragonslayer but if he doesn't want anybody to find him it would be there. In a place where it's impossible to find a scent.

If he doesn't want anybody to find him he will go to a place where nobody would think

of passing by or going"

"You might be right Lucy" Erza said

"We have to leave right now to see if he's there and pray for him to be there" Lucy said

It was already night fall when they arrived at the mountain where the Vulcan trapped Rome's father.

"We're getting close" Lucy screamed holding Happy and walking forward with the rest. They finally reached the cave and there was evidence that Natsu was there and fresh ones.

"He's here guys. Can you guys please wait until I talk to him first?"

Everybody nodded cause they knew that the only one that could bring him out was her.

Lucy kept walking inside and it was a lot bigger that she remembers but she notices that somebody was making it bigger by digging. She herd a sound echo in the cave and she went running towards where it came from. She can see the reflection a flickering fire and she kept running until she finally sees him. He was sitting in front of the fire but his back was facing her. She didn't know what to do. If she should say something or do something, so she stood there seeing how long his hair had gotten and that he had some scars in his arms. She notice the the horns and wings where gone.

She couldn't stand it anymore and she got close to him and hugged him from behind. Natsu couldn't believe what he was feeling. He was feeling the warm hug that only one person could give him. He thought that person was dead when he killed her.

"Lu-Lu-Lucy, is that really you?" He couldn't turn around cause he thought that if he did she would disappear.

"Yes, Natsu it's me. I'm alive" Lucy said with tears running down her cheeks.

"It can't be. I saw you die in front of me"

"I didn't die. I was unconscious because of the blood loss"

He remembered his hand inside her stomach and when he got it out all the blood there was. He couldn't forgive himself for what he did to her, his most praised treasure.

Lucy lets go of him and walked around him to face him. He didn't want to see her. He still couldn't believe she was alive. He turned his head faced the other way.

"Please leave" he said

"I'm not leaving until you come home with us"

"Us?" he asked

"Yes, us. As in Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charles, Juvia and Happy. They're all here because we want you back."

"I'm not going back there. I've hurt to many people especially you"

"Natsu you didn't hurt me. I sacrificed myself to save you"

They both had tears in their eyes and Natsu still didn't face her.

"Look at me Natsu"

He didnt look

"Look at me!" she screamed and then he looked at her

"See I'm alive. I couldn't die no matter how hard people try I can't die cause I'm a fairy. A fairy that is in love and my mother used to say that love is the most powerful thing even more powerful than magic and that's why I'm still here."

She hold Natsu's face in her hands and whipped away the tears of his face.

"And that's is why i couldn't die" tears running down each other cheeks

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" he said as he hugged her

"I already did" she said as she hugged him back

"Natsu..." she got backed and the both stared into each others eyes and she finally said

"I love you"

He started to cry and couldn't stop he hugged her tighter and put his head in her neck. He was sobbing so hard it echoed loudly in the cave.

"Lets go ho-" he cut her off with a kiss that he thought he would never have.

"I love you, Lucy. Ever since the day I met you I knew you where the one."

"I love you too Natsu. I'll always love you" she said

Suddenly everybody went in and Happy flew to him

"NATSU!" Happy yelled and threw himself at him. Natsu hugged him tighter than ever

"Don't you ever leave us, leave me again!" Happy exclaimed

"I promise" Natsu said

"Good to have you back Natsu" Erza said

"Welcome back Natsu-san" Wendy and Juvia said

"Glad you're alright flamebrain" Gray said

"Glad to be back Ice prick" Natsu said

Lucy was looking at all of the talking and hugging and just being each other and just smiled with such joy that it reminded her of the first day she joined FT.

"Guys... Let's go home" Lucy said with a huge smile

Natsu put his arm around her and they all went back to the guild.

Once they arrived the guild was rejoiced with Natsus' return.

Time passed and it was night time and Lucy left for her apartment. Once she got inside she saw that Natsu and Happy were already there waiting for her. Well except Happy he was asleep.

"Hey Luce" Natsu said

"Natsu?" she was curious on why was Natsu and Happy there.

Natsu got up and hugged her tightly.

"I said that I'm in love with you and I meant every word. Will you be mine for ever and always?" he asked

"Natsu... Yes only if you promise to be my for ever and always and to not run away when things get tough" she said

"I promise" he said

They both kiss in a very passionate kiss. They stopped and they both just looked at each other and then went to sleep.

For the rest of their lives they will finally be together and nothing will stop their love from growing.

Hi guys just edited this story.

Please vote and give me your review on this story.

THANK YOU ALL!

:3


End file.
